


Fit For A Prince

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Choking, Cuckolding, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Blood, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Diavolo finds himself feeling particularly jealous about the relationship between the demon brothers and the human exchange student
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mention of Original Female Character and the seven brothers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Fit For A Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladykey17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/gifts).



The halls and corridors of the demon king's castle were silent most days, almost deafening due to the scale and emptiness within its walls - save for when Lord Diavolo hosted a party or really any guests in particular. He hated it. The simple fact was the demon prince could not stand being alone. Oh, he had Barbatos, but work always made Diavolo feel particularly lonesome. Hence why he appreciated that Alicia was here; she truly lightened his dismal days of paperwork and being told to focus on acting like a monarch by Lucifer. After playing with the Little D's, the last thing Diavolo wanted was for her to leave, to return to the seven brothers at the House of Lamentation, leaving him to his own devices once more.

"Why not come back to my room, Alicia?" He proposed, his charming smile reaching his golden eyes. "We don't see each other quite enough, it's always a joy to have you here at the castle."

"Hmm, why not? I always enjoy spending time with you!"

Ah, there it was, her ever wonderful smile that pulled at his heartstrings when she looked at him.

"Would you like a drink?" Diavolo offered as he held the door open for her, his room ornate - truly fitting for the demon prince.

"Please."

She took a seat on a chaise in a nook of the room, admiring a collection of books on the built-in shelf across from her perch, unable to help herself from thinking about how Satan would love to see Diavolo's private collection, or how Mammon would get that usual grin when his sin became prominent in his mind at the golden inlay of the small coffee table before bed.

"Here we are!" Diavolo sat across from her in a seat that appeared to be a set with the chaise, before handing Alicia a glass. "Imported from the human world! I thought you might enjoy something from home."

"Aw, that's so sweet Diavolo! I'm so happy to have you as my friend. Cheers!" She held up her glass.

While he was smiling, his arm going through the motions of toasting but the word hung in the air between them; whether she was aware of it, however, he was not certain. _Friend_. As she sipped her drink, he noticed every movement she made, admiring them, admiring her. A knot had formed in his stomach that the seven lords of hell spent so much time with Alicia, that the bond the right of them had was so much more than just friends. She was covered in each of their scents, which only increased his growing jealousy. He was the current ruler of the Devildom, what did they have that he didn't? He could match each of the brothers, even beat them at their own games. So, why was he reduced to simply being her friend? The image of Lucifer's face if Alicia were to choose Diavolo over him sent a teasing crawl down his shoulders and arms. It was a venomous thought, yet he surprised even himself at how strongly he wanted this. His greed rivaled that of Mammon's, the second-born surely would have plenty of objections if he were to catch the little human in Diavolo's arms. The sound of Leviathan's well-placed envy that, of course, Alicia would choose the lustrous Prince Diavolo over him, after all, Diavolo had everything Leviathan did not, and how unfair that was. He found himself grinning at the idea of Satan seething in silence, held back by his brothers; Asmodeus with tears in his eyes as he tried to calm down the fourth born. Beelzebub and Belphegor trying to find comfort in each other that she had been swept away by him instead.

She looked so delicate sitting there, so susceptible in her current state, it would be no effort whatsoever to charm her, to allow his pheromones to have their effect on her senses. And why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't he lay claim to the human who had changed so much of his life since her arrival? Perhaps… it would not hurt to indulge, break the rules, just _give in_ to temptation.

The alcohol was strong, especially given how long Alicia had been in the Devildom where the alcohol barely affected humans thanks to how easy it was for demons to be consumed by traditionally sinful activities. It did not take long for her face to be enveloped in that fluffy warm feeling, finding herself especially giggly, but feeling safe near the prince, as she saw no reason for why she shouldn't have more. Her demons would understand, after all, they wouldn't want her going home like this. So, if it came to be too much, she could simply spend a night here at the Demon Lord's Castle; Diavolo had already offered this on multiple occasions, so why not take him up on his offer?

His smile was so lovely, the sound of his voice cheery as always, eyes entrancing. At what point had he shifted into his demon form? Watching his broad chest rise and fall with each breath, Alicia felt like her head was swimming. It was as though she had taken one of those painkillers which doctors would prescribe after major surgeries; a slight dizziness, feeling like her body was both heavy, yet floating weightlessly. Something in the back of her mind seemed to be warning her that something was wrong, but she brushed the feeling off. Diavolo would never hurt her. His eyes so close to her own, that she was drowning in the golden irises and his scent was overpowering her olfactory senses. He smelled so good, how had she never noticed before?

"What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle, stroking one of his horns as he towered over her.

There was some force behind her. As she had not been anticipating for him to suddenly have her pinned against the cushions. There was something warm against her lips, that took far too long for her to register as being his own. He was not gentle by any means, one large hand gripped her thigh and the other digging its fingertips into her breast as his warm tongue forced its way into her mouth, yet she did not fight back. She could not understand why she was not protesting his advance, or why he was doing this in the first place. A faint recognition that his hands were hurting her, that there was pain, yet a sense of acceptance spilled over her; Alicia's mind was too clouded to do anything other than give in. Had his nails always been so claw-like? His teeth so much more like fangs? Alicia could almost hear Mammon’s warning about demons eating humans, and yet she was, dare she say, enjoying the prospect of the demon prince of hell devouring her body and soul in this moment.

“I hate that you smell like them,” he growled, his lips moving to her throat, kissing ferociously. “Don't worry, I'll have you bathing in my scent before we're done~"

She would have screamed as his teeth sank into her throat, but the vice-like grip made it sound like a choked moan as the force of his jaws increased. While the smell of iron was vaguely noticeable, the feeling of it trickling down her neck was harder to ignore. It was painful, yet as he licked the blood from her wound, an increasing need filled her center radiating throughout her body.

A whine escaped Alicia as she felt Diavolo moving away, eyelids growing heavy from the mixed effects of the alcohol and his pheromones.

"Diavolo?"

He had moved so fast, that even if she had been clear-minded, Alicia would have hardly seen his claws as they came down, tearing her clothes from her body with inhuman strength and precision. Despite his ferocity, her body was mostly unscathed for now, her throat being the exception.

"You don't need this," he growled before his teeth were on her bra, pulling it from her.

It was instinct that had Alicia lifting her arms in a poor attempt to cover her breast, yet with one hand he had her arms pinned high above her head. There was no time for sweet kisses, only ravaging her as his mouth formed to her nipple, sucking greedily, a bite here, a pull there - yet each one lit up her core as she felt that her body was making no attempt to fight back.

Alicia could faintly hear the rumbling purr from his chest and throat before releasing a breathy cry of pleasure as he attended to her other nipple, kneading the soft flesh of her breasts, his nails incredibly sharp. It hurt and yet, it did not matter. Diavolo must have sensed her acceptance, the onslaught of rough suckling coming to an abrupt halt.

"I'm not nearly done with you yet," he growled with a smile.

His eyes almost appeared to be glowing, or the room was getting colder and darker with Diavolo becoming her only source of light and warmth. His chuckle barely registered for Alicia beyond her moans as one of his fingers ran down her nether lips through the fabric of her panties, pressing his thumb against her entrance to feel her arousal. Even now, as she felt an airy numbness in her mind, like she may drift off into a strange dream - if she wasn't dreaming already, an optimistic voice suggested; optimistic and so very incorrect. Alicia could feel a single claw running along her covered folds, gut screaming that she was in danger, yet the flutter in her core was becoming more and more persuasive. She never heard her panties tear, only his groan while he - with one hand - spread her legs wide all whilst she could feel his hot breath against her clit.

"See how you want me?" he smirked as his fingers danced about her entrance, the sharp ends of his claws barely touching her but the danger of their proximity only fueled her desire for him. Without warning, his fingers filled her, causing her back to arch and a silent choked scream caught in her throat. It was only two fingers, yet she felt as though a genuine cock had found itself embedded within her. He grinned as he heard a couple of “yes”’s escaping her lips, she was enjoying the assault upon her core- if only her precious lords could see and hear her now! Her walls were so slick thanks to his pheromones, as they clung to his fingers, almost as though her body were begging for a dick to replace them, to which he would happily comply- but not until her body came undone at his hands. Certain that she would not fight back, Diavolo released her hands and lowered his head to suck on her clit. Her hands found some refuge in his horns, their gold ornamentation shining like a crown atop his bright red hair. He hummed against her sensitive nub sending vibrations straight through to her g-spot while his fingers curled against the soft walls. It didn't take long before, thanks to his intoxicating scent he was giving off, the friction on her clit, and the pistoning of his fingers within her brought Alicia to her first orgasm. She screamed his name, throwing her head back in ecstasy, but despite her walls closing on him in earnest, craving a release his fingers could not provide, he continued to finger fuck her until the high came down and she was convulsing from over stimulation. His hardening length strained against their confines, and with her current state, it was so clear that it was time to show his precious human guest exactly what it was she had been missing out on.

“N-no~” Alicia whined as he removed his fingers from her, before squealing in surprise as she was picked up effortlessly, as though she were merely a doll, and placed high on his majesty’s lap, the tent within his pants settled perfectly between her legs, the heat of his cock easily felt as it rest against her folds.

“Look what you do to me, Alicia,” he sighed, restraining her arms behind her back with one hand as the other reached around to release his member. She gasped as it bounced slightly once the waistband had been pulled away, tapping her on the belly. He was enormous in comparison to any of the seven lords, even Beel’s was not so perfect in length and girth. Most people would have been frightened, but in her haze of lust and drunken desire, there was only room for her growing need to get fucked by Diavolo’s beautiful, weeping cock.

"Dia- mmph?!"

Her voice was cut off as the fingers that had just been inside her pussy forced their way into her mouth. She licked and sucked, rolling her hips in a plea for him to fuck her, mind crying out in hopes he might hear and take her mercilessly.

“So impatient, little human,” he grazed his fangs about her shoulders. “Very well, I want you too.”

Any words she may have had for him, either those of encouragement or resistance were muffled as he released her arms to pull her back taut against his chest and align the head with her entrance. His pheromones had prepared her well enough, her body kept her wet and ready to take his demon cock; take it, she did. She cried out and moaned, mouth still stuffed, as he gave her no chance to get used to his size. It was so painful and yet her body and mind were screaming at him to fuck her.

_More! Harder, Dia~ Please, fuck, please!_

Even in her own head, thoughts and words became only praises to him and begging for him to not stop. Across the room, a large mirror near his wardrobe showed Diavolo just how she was enjoying this, face painted in a very clear smile despite the intrusion of his digits. A bulge moved within her belly, serving as encouragement to him that he could see the outline of his cock as she bounced in his lap.

“You’re mine!” he growled, burying his cock into her as she sucked on his fingers, eyes rolling back. “You’ll always be mine!”

“Diavolo…” the sound of Lucifer’s voice was surprisingly welcome. The Avatar of Pride was perfectly visible in the mirror; he was scowling with fury, watching his lord fucking Alicia roughly as though she were a sex doll rather than a living breathing fragile human.

“Heh, Lucifer, good of you to join~” Diavolo grinned at the fallen seraph, groaning the last word. “Why don’t you come over - _fuck_ \- and have a seat?”

Lucifer did not budge, his hands balled into fists; truly, if looks could kill, Diavolo would have perished here and now. It was taking everything in his being to not go on the offensive and attack the prince. What made it even worse was how pertinently obvious it was that Alicia was loving getting thoroughly fucked by him.

“ _Haa~_! What are you still doing over there? I will not repeat myself, you heard what I - _AH!_ \- commanded!”

It was almost as though Lucifer’s legs were made of lead as he tried to stay calm, walking across the room to stand before them, not wanting to make it worse by not complying. Truly, he was proving just how much of a lap dog he was. Alicia’s eyes were glazed over, with each thrust of Diavolo’s, each time he growled his claim over her, Lucifer could have sworn his dear human was seeing stars. Despite how pissed he was, the pheromones began to take effect in him too, as his eyes wandered her form - no, both of their forms. Where they were joined, to the bulge in her belly which would grow, then recede, only to grow once more and repeat the pattern. The muffled moans oh so familiar having heard them not long ago himself, were giving way to his own need. Lucifer wanted her, wanted to take her back from Diavolo, his pride damaged and aching at how the prince could do this to him; how could _she_ do this to him? And how could he want so badly to be a part of this?

“Is something wrong, Lucifer?” Diavolo asked between breaths, sensing the jealousy and arousal practically seeping off of the eldest of the brothers.

“Of course no-” Lucifer tried to speak, but Diavolo had removed his fingers from Alicia’s mouth so there was no mistaking the moans that spilled from her lips before the hand then moved downwards to grasp her throat. Lucifer swallowed a growl, trying to school his expression.

_He’s just trying to get under my skin_ Lucifer knew. _Do not give in._

He tried to keep his eyes from gazing at her breasts as they swayed with each thrust. Ignoring the want to bury his face in her chest, to mark her body with his teeth, to wipe the scent of his superior from her body. His Pride almost had him feeling sick at just how badly he wanted to join them; a strange desire to touch where the bulge protruded. He wondered what they tasted like together, would Diavolo allow him that? His cock jumped at the thought of kneeling between their legs to suck at her clit until she was screaming his name, for Alicia to grab and pull his horns and grind into his face. There was no hiding his growing erection as DIavolo pulled her off of him so she could see who it was that had been watching them, though her face failed to show any sign of concern that the eldest was so close.

Lucifer's fingers twitched as he watched Diavolo maneuver Alicia's body so she was on her side with one leg resting on his chest; one of Diavolo's large forearms tucked beneath her so she would not fall, the secondary pair of wings folding forward to keep her secure. Her gaze fell onto Lucifer's face before Diavolo was in her once again, each thrust harder than the last, slipping further and further into the throes of painful yet mind-warping orgasm. Lucifer found that he could not school his expression any longer. He felt hurt, betrayed, and yet as Alicia turned her head to see one of Diavolo's massive ornate wing spurs. In complete contrast to how the prince was fucking her, Alicia gently caressed the claw before grasping it with her hands, barely fitting all around the its girth, licking the length of it to Diavolo's pleasure. With his free hand, he held her throat and squeezed the sides of her neck, covering the deep puncture wounds from his teeth. Another orgasm was crashing over her, walls finding some way to clench around his unforgiving length, as her mind and hearing had a faint buzzing feel to them from the lack of air, yet Diavolo didn't stop.

"Please," Lucifer found himself saying, a pink to get brushed his cheeks as he watched the erotic scene. His erection was hurting, right along with his pride, to be begging like this.

"'Please' what?" Diavolo grunted with a cocky grin, his own orgasm ready to spill over at any given moment.

"I need to touch her, I need to be touched," the avatar of pride looked completely defeated as he begged. " _Please_!" The scent of Diavolo's pheromones were far stronger than he cared to admit, but his dick ached to be touched, anyone would do, but Alicia was right there!

His admission brought Diavolo to the brink, hearing how watching his sweet Alicia get fucked by his lord had brought Lucifer to this undoing. His hold on her throat tightened as his shoulders hunched forward, balls tensing, cock twitching as his seed filled her. Alicia arched her back, the intensity of his release reverberating throughout her entire body as her eyes closed involuntarily. She had begun to shake as she came down from her high; the cold was suddenly sinking in. Diavolo's softening length slipped from her as he released the hold around her throat, his wings pulling her close to his chest where she happily laid her head as exhaustion set in. The warmth of his body was helping her sore muscles to relax, a slight hum as she tried to catch her breath. Diavolo kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, as though nothing had happened as he watched Lucifer.

"You have ten minutes to relieve yourself before we get to work," Diavolo gave him a half grin. "You know where the restroom is."

Lucifer closed his eyes a moment before giving a curt nod and walking in a noticeably unnatural gait, thanks to his erection. He stole a glance at Alicia who seemed to be ready to drift off to sleep, before frowning and leaving the room.

"Sleep, dear," Diavolo purred, the vibrations bringing a sense of calm to both of them. "You're safe here, I would never let anything happen to you."

All was right in this moment, Alicia was his and there was not a thing Lucifer could do to change that. Things were precisely the way they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Ladykey17 for allowing me to write this, I love Alicia and had a lot of fun writing her 😊


End file.
